The Pilot Project Component will continue into years 11-15 of the Indiana Alcohol Research Center. This Component is a mechanism for funding promising, innovative research, for attracting new investigators to alcohol research, for developing methodologies that may be of use to other investigators in the Center, and exploring areas of long-range relevance to the overall Center aims. This Component has had a major influence on the growth of alcohol research on this campus over the past 10 years. We believe that there has been a remarkable rate of success in obtaining independent funding subsequent to the receipt of pilot funding, for either new investigators or more senior ones who have entered new areas of research. Hence we propose to continue this component at the same level of activity as now exists. Two new pilots will be initiated in year 10 of the current funding period, and will continue into year 11. Thereafter, two new projects will be initiated in years 11 and 12, so that a total of four pilots are active each year. Additional pilots were received in excess of our ability to fund them, and these investigators, as well as other new investigators, are expected to submit applications for funding in years 13-15. The Pilot Project component is overseen by David Crabb with input from T. -K. Li and Richard Rose and the External Advisory Committee. Current and future pilots are chosen after posting notices of availability of funding and submission of a written application. Preference will continue to be given to new investigators first, established investigators new to alcohol research second, and lastly to established investigators in alcohol research. Progress is monitored by written yearly reports and presentation of results at the annual meeting or retreat.